


Turning the Tables

by cavaleira



Series: Dirty Little Secret [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Though it's just an innocuous, simple brown box on the outside, Thor can already imagine the silky feel of the stockings, garters, and panties within. These things regularly feature in his sex life with Loki, but this time it's different. </p>
<p>This time the lingerie is for Thor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Because why should Loki get to have all the crossdressing fun? ;)

Thor yawns and wipes the sleep from his eyes as he wakes up. Sunlight streams through the window and he groans and turns his face away from the blinding light. Though he's glad that it's Saturday and he was able to sleep in a bit, he knows that there are various errands he should run and tasks around the flat that he should get to. Even though he's in Loki's bed, when he stretches out lazily the other side of the bed is cold. Thor vaguely remembers Loki kissing him on the cheek before he slipped out of bed earlier, off to a shift at his cafe job. 

Thor rolls out of bed and heads into the kitchen, his eyes falling on the pile of mail on the counter. The past few days have been so busy that Thor hasn't really had time to sort through it all, and he finds himself hoping that there are no pressing bills. With eyes still bleary from sleep, Thor picks up the stack and starts going through it idly. His eyes skim over couple things from Loki's school, a letter from Thor's trade union, and a postcard from his old friend Sif before Thor comes across a little slip of paper saying that there's a package waiting for him. Thor feels a thrill of anticipation run through him because he knows immediately what the package must be. 

Suddenly, Thor doesn't feel so sleepy anymore. He heads into his room and quickly throws on some clothes and a coat before setting of into the cold, February morning. He's grateful that the sun is out today, as it has been overcast and snowing for most of the week. But even still, the sun does nothing to stave off the bone deep cold in the air, and Thor shivers as he walks down the street. Thankfully, the postal service point Thor always uses is inside the grocery store a few blocks from their flat. Thor enters the store, striding quickly with a single-minded purpose. Though he smiles at the clerk when she hands him his package, he feels like he's in a daze, one that doesn't let up until he's back in the flat.

Once Thor is inside, he sets the box down on the coffee table, fingers shaking lightly with nervous excitement. But as much as he wants to open it, he feels the need to wait until Loki gets home so that they can do this together. For awhile, Thor does his best to distract himself. He goes into the kitchen and scarfs down a bowl of muesli. He tries to clean up around the apartment but then he realizes that all he's doing is pacing anxiously. Thor feels like he will go crazy waiting for Loki. 

Thor pulls his phone from his jeans pocket and then sits down on the couch and props his feet up on the coffee table. He looks down at his mobile and sends off a quick text to Loki. 

**-Come straight home after your shift**

Thor turns on the TV and idly surfs the channels until Loki's reply comes about 15 minutes later.

**-Why? Something wrong?**

Thor pauses for a long moment and stares down at the screen, trying to figure out what to say. He could tell Loki all the filthy things he wants them to do later, using words to paint Loki a picture of what Thor will look like in his new outfit. Then Loki would be as riled up as Thor has been ever since he picked the package up. But Thor has never been much of a poet. In the end, he decides to keep it short and simple.

**-I'm fine. Package came.**

The reply comes immediately.

**-Shift ends in 2 hours, can't wait to see you ;)**

Thor smiles and sets his phone down on the coffee table. He leans forward and stares at the package again, running his fingers over its cardboard edges. Though it's just an innocuous, simple brown box on the outside, Thor can already imagine the silky feel of the stockings, garters, and panties within. These things regularly feature in his sex life with Loki, but this time it's different. 

This time the lingerie is for Thor.

Sex with Loki has always been adventurous, but despite all that they've done together Thor can't say he ever anticipated this. Honestly, he shouldn't be surprised though. Loki has a way of getting under Thor's skin, of tapping into fantasies Thor didn't even know he had.

When Loki had told Thor to buy some stockings for himself since he was getting new ones for Loki anyway, Thor hadn't been sure if he was serious. He had laughed it off at the time, but found that he couldn't stop thinking about it. It's no secret how much Thor loves Loki in women's underwear, but it isn't just the clothing itself that really gets him going. It's also the way Loki's whole demeanor shifts, cool reserve dropping away to let his playful side really shine through. He looks gorgeous. Sexy. _Confident._ Thor has always been outgoing and self-assured, but it all seems to pale in comparison to the cool confidence of Loki in lingerie. As the weeks went by Thor found himself wondering more and more what it be like to have that feeling for himself.

It took Thor almost 2 months to finally take action and Loki teased him incessantly the whole time. Whenever they fucked, he would whisper filthy things in Thor's ear. Words would pour out from his lips like a litany, about how amazing Thor would look in stockings, about how good Loki would make it for him.

And now here they are, from on offhand comment Loki made in the afterglow of some truly amazing sex, to the very real package of lingerie for Thor on their coffee table.

Thor stares at the package again briefly before standing and heading to the bathroom. He still has awhile before Loki gets back and he supposes that he might as well get ready.

***

  


Thor strips down and steps into the shower, sighing happily as the warm water hits his bare skin. He washes quickly but thoroughly and then pulls out the razor and shaving cream that Loki bought for him in preparation for this a couple weeks ago. Thor is very careful as he shaves, remembering everything Loki taught him. But there really isn't too much hair anymore, it's more of a touchup than anything else. Loki shaved Thor's legs for the first time the previous week and he more than made it worth Thor's while. Thor would have to say that it was the best shaving experience he'd ever had in his life. Anything that ended with Loki getting down on his knees and giving Thor a blowjob was alright in his book.

When Loki showed up on his doorstep last summer, Thor never could have imagined that he'd end up here, shaving his legs so he could put on women's underwear and have filthy, kinky sex with his brother. It's as if one by one all his limits are being stripped away. It should really concern him, but it doesn't. Between the memory of Loki's sucking him off and the anticipation that the shaving inspires, Thor feels himself getting hard. For now he just needs to take the edge off, something to tide him over until Loki comes home. Thor rinses his legs off, slicks his hand with soap, and then takes his cock in hand, stroking himself mercilessly. He comes all over the shower wall with the image of Loki's teasing smirk in his mind.

***

  


When Loki gets home, he pauses long enough to give Thor a brief kiss on the mouth before the package takes over his attention. 

"Ah, so this is it then," Loki says, bright notes of excitement in his voice as he sits down on the couch and takes the box in his hands. 

"Yeah."

Loki looks up at Thor curiously. "You're nervous."

Thor hesitates for a moment, but he realizes that there's no point in trying to hide it. "Yes."

Loki gives Thor the familiar look that says he thinks Thor is being completely ridiculous. "Don't be. It'll be fun, and I promise to take very, very good care of you," Loki says, and Thor has no doubt that he will.

Loki picks up and the box and Thor follows him into Loki's bedroom. Loki sets the box on the bed and gestures for Thor to go ahead.

"I'm glad you waited," Loki says, a bit gleefully, "You know how badly I wanted to see the look on your face when you open it."

"Pervert," Thor teases.

"Oh come on, you know you love it."

Thor doesn't bother to protest, as there's no sense in denying it. Instead he grabs a pair of scissors from Loki's desk, cutting through thick, clear tape to open the package at last. Everything is wrapped up carefully in tissue paper, and Loki laughs quietly as Thor tears into it like an overly excited child at Christmas.

Thor picks up the panties first, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he runs his fingers over the red, lacy fabric. The cut is different from the thongs Loki usually wears, more along the lines of boyshorts. 

Loki had actually been the one to pick them out, whispering into Thor's ear how good he would look with his buttocks exposed _just enough_ , peeking out from below the hem. Thor picks up the red garter belt and then puts it back down so that he can inspect the stockings, red and silky smooth with lace at the tops. They're absolutely perfect and even though Thor still feels slightly nervous, he can't wait to put them on. Loki walks over to Thor, wrapping an arm around his waist as he peers down at the clothing. 

"Do you like them?" Loki asks.

"I... yes," Thor manages to say, the feel of the stockings in his hands still leaving his mind distracted. "Do you?"

Loki laughs. "Yes, very much. Although I think I'll like them even more with you wearing them."

They shopped for them online together, although it took them forever to actually buy anything. Between the images of lingerie on the screen and the warmth of Loki's hands on Thor's body as he carefully took his measurements, the shopping usually ended up turning into sex instead.

Loki presses a kiss to Thor's neck and then he pulls away, quickly and efficiently stripping off his clothing until he's in nothing but his customary black panties. Loki's cock is already half hard and bulging against the fabric, but Thor barely has time to take in the sight before Loki is crouching down and pulling his trunk of lingerie out from underneath the bed. Thor sits down on the bed and looks down curiously. Loki reaches out to start rifling through the trunk, but then Thor bends down and swats his hand away.

"Ow!" Loki says, glaring up at Thor and rubbing his hand as if it was anything more than a playful smack. Thor laughs and though Loki continues to glare at him, there's laughter in his eyes too.

"I want to choose," Thor says.

"Oh do you now?" Loki says, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose it's only fair," he concedes, although he doesn't seem too upset about it.

Loki lifts the trunk and puts it up on the bed where they can both see it better. Thor looks through it, running his fingers over silky fabric as he searches for something special. He grabs a black garter belt with lacy trim and then after another moment of deliberation, a pair of black fishnet stockings with little bows at the top.

"Ahh, excellent choice," Loki says with a smile as Thor hands him the garments.

Loki stands up and puts the garter belt on, letting it rest just above his hipbones. He walks over to his desk and sits down on the edge, smiling knowingly at Thor from across the room. Thor can't hold back a little moan as Loki extends a long, graceful leg and starts sliding the first stocking on. Loki connects the stocking to the garters and then starts pulling on the second one, his movements fluid and sylphlike. The whole thing is hypnotic, like some kind of reverse striptease. Thor can't tear his eyes away and Loki seems to preen under Thor's heated gaze. Even though Thor has seen Loki do this many times in the past months, he doesn't think he'll ever get bored of it. 

Loki secures the other stocking and then he crosses his legs and looks down at Thor. "Go on, Thor," he says, "it's your turn now."

Thor nods, pushing past the knot of anxiety in his chest. He stands up and chucks off his clothes, tossing them to the floor in a heap. Thor decides to start with the panties, they're simple enough. He slides them on easily until he's shuddering at the sensation of his half hard cock tightly encased in silk and lace.

It's then that it hits him. That this is real, that he's really wearing panties, he's really doing this. Uncertainty grips him and he falters for a brief moment, before Loki's voice brings him back.

"Keep... keep going," Loki says in a tight voice. Their eyes meet and when Thor sees the way Loki is looking at him, it spurs him to action again. Because even though he feels a bit lost, he _wants_ this, and he knows that he can count on Loki to keep pushing him.

Thor puts on the garter belt fairly easily and then he sits down to put on the stockings, Loki's gaze heavy on him the whole time. He feels like he can barely breathe as he slides on the first stocking. The silk feels so good against his smooth, clean shaven skin. It's when it comes to securing the stockings to the garters that Thor fumbles and struggles. His fingers feel so thick and clumsy, and he wonders how Loki is able to make this seem so effortless. Thor does better on the second stocking, finally getting the hang of it. 

When he's all done, Thor looks up at Loki and his brother is a complete mess; face flushed, lips parted, pupils blown to black. 

"Stand up," Loki says. "Let me look at you."

Thor can't seem to completely shake the last bit of his self-consciousness, but he stands up anyway. Loki makes a little strangled noise as he looks at Thor. 

"Sometimes when I would put my underwear on, I would imagine what you would look like in it," Loki confesses, and his words send a shiver of arousal straight to Thor's cock.

"Does the reality live up to the fantasy?"

"I..." Loki swallows hard as he looks up and down Thor's body. "Yes. More than. Why don't you see for yourself?"

Thor walks over to full length mirror near Loki's bed, both excited and a bit nervous to see. Loki moves until he's standing behind Thor, head tucked over Thor's shoulder as they both take in the image before them. Everything fits perfectly. He can see the outline of his own cock straining against the panties, desperate for friction. The garter belt and panties are slung low on Thor's hips, showing off the defined v-shaped muscles of his lower abdomen. The red lines of the garters frame his thick, muscular thighs, and the silk stockings cling to him like a second skin.

Loki's pale hands run all over Thor's body, touching him anywhere and everywhere he can reach. Loki sighs and pushes forward, letting Thor feel the insistent press of his cock against Thor's ass. 

" _Thor,_ " Loki moans as he runs his hands over Thor's thighs and grinds his cock against Thor's ass again. "You're... it's _perfect._ "

It's then that all the vestiges of Thor's nervousness fade. He feels... _powerful_ , to have turned Loki on so badly that his clever, witty brother can barely find the words to express himself.

Loki moves until they're standing next to each other, slinging an arm around Thor's shoulder and leaning in to his side. "Look at as us," Loki says and Thor snorts a little at the very suggestion that he's capable of doing anything else at the moment. 

Thor looks at the two of them, Thor in red and Loki in black. Loki is lithe and graceful and the fishnets create a beautiful pattern on his pale skin. Thor is strong and broad, the the red underwear contrasting nicely with his more golden skin tone. They are so different, and yet somehow they fit together, somehow it all just makes sense. Loki was right, it's perfect. _They're_ perfect.

Before Thor knows it, they're kissing wildly and falling onto the bed together with Thor on top of Loki. The feel of their stockings as they slide their legs against each other is incredible, better than Thor ever imagined. Loki runs his hands down Thor's back until they're resting on his ass. He snaps the garters on the back of Thor's thighs, making _him_ yelp for a change. And Thor likes it. He likes everything about this.

Thor lets Loki roll him over and he straddles Thor, laughing breathlessly as he rolls his hips forward. They both moan at the feeling of cock against cock through the silk of their panties. Loki looks down at Thor's body with wide eyes, feasting on the sight. His hands hover above Thor's chest for a brief moment as if he doesn't know where to start, but he settles on giving Thor a filthy kiss on the mouth. But before Thor can wrap his arms around Loki to pull him closer, Loki sits up again. 

Suddenly Loki is a flurry of movement, biting Thor's nipples and then scooting down on the bed so that he can run his hands and mouth all over Thor's lower half. Loki laughs as he snaps the band of the panties a few times. He plays with the lace on the tops of Thor's stockings and then rubs his face against Thor's thighs like a cat. Loki touches Thor with a fervor that makes it clear how much he absolutely fucking loves this. 

"You're so smooth," Loki marvels as he trails his fingers up and down Thor's legs. "You did a good job shaving, although I wish I had been there to do it myself."

Thor starts to reply but instead finds himself throwing his head back and moaning as Loki licks and sucks at Thor's cock through the fabric. Now Thor understands what it's like to be on the receiving end of this, to feel the maddening tease of a hot mouth pressing against him through all the lace and silk. Loki twists the band of Thor's panties in his fingers as he works, making the fabric slide against Thor's skin.

Finally, Loki pulls Thor's panties down to his thighs and takes Thor's cock in his mouth. Thor shivers and moans at the hot, wet feel of it. He grips the bed sheets tight, barely resisting the urge to grab Loki's hair and make him take more. Sometimes Thor thinks Loki knows more about his fantasies than he does about Loki's. He wants to see Loki's reactions, wants to watch him come undone. He wants to see what the sight of Thor in lingerie can do to Loki and all the ways it can make him lose control. 

Loki pulls away, a thin string of drool stretching from his lips to Thor's cock. "Tell me what you want," Loki breathes out. 

Thor swallows hard. "I want... I want you to do whatever you want with me." 

Loki lets out a soft moan. "Then I will. Now come here," Loki says in a low voice, gripping Thor's hips and pulling, encouraging him to slide down the length of the bed. When he's sitting on the edge, Loki motions for Thor to turn over. Thor does, crouching down and bending over at the waist so that his knees are on the floor and his upper body is resting on the bed. Thor glances over at the mirror against the wall and he can see himself, his ass exposed and presented to Loki. He turns his head slightly to change his view in the mirror and he can see Loki too, staring down at Thor with a rapturous expression on his face. 

Loki grips Thor's ass firmly in his hands, giving his cheeks a few firm squeezes. Thor sighs and lets out a soft moan when Loki lets his thumb dip into Thor's ass crack, lazily circling the rim of his hole. He continues to tease with his finger, while pressing soft little bites to Thor's ass cheeks. Before long, Loki is bending down and replacing his fingers with his tongue, making Thor cry out as he plunges inside. Loki pushes Thor's panties down a bit lower so he can reach around and take Thor's cock in his hand. He pumps it a few times before pulling it back towards him.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Thor moans as Loki licks up the length of his cock with a flat, broad stroke of his tongue, all the way to his balls and then back to his tight hole. It's exquisite the way Loki is working him over, practically worshipping him with lips and teeth and tongue.

Thor can partially see the two of them in the mirror and it feels like the image has short circuited his brain. There's the garters, the stockings, and the delicate strip of red panties stretched over his muscled thighs. There's Loki's hands as they stroke up and down Thor's stocking clad legs. But best of all, is the sight of Loki's face buried between Thor's ass cheeks as he licks and sucks at Thor's hole with reckless abandon. 

" _Loki_ , you..." Thor starts, but he can't seem to fully form words right now. He can't hold back anymore and he reaches back and grips Loki's hair, grinding his hips and forcing Loki to give him more. Thor closes his eyes and buries his face into the bedsheets, unable to focus on anything but the delicious drag of Loki's tongue. He moans at the vibration of Loki's laughter against his hole. Every push of Thor's hips forces Loki's tongue deeper while also rubbing Thor's cock against the bed. Thor keeps grinding back against Loki's face, moaning desperately because he's so _close_ , but then Loki's slaps his ass hard, the surprise making Thor release his grip on Loki's hair.

Thor mutters a stream of obscenities at Loki for stopping, but Loki only laughs and kisses one of his ass cheeks before standing up and getting the lube from his nightstand. He comes back and crouches down behind Thor again, working lube slicked fingers into Thor's already sloppy hole. 

"There's no way I could let you come so soon, Thor," Loki says as he slides a third finger into Thor's ass, his movements steady and relentless. "I don't think you really understand just how gorgeous you look, all dressed up like a little slut," he continues, turning Thor's moan into a shout as he changes his angle and thrusts his fingers deeper. 

"The way that these," he says, running his free hand over the straps of the garters, "make your ass look. Or that these," Loki says as his fingers trail down the the tops of Thor's stockings, "make your thighs look. It's obscene, Thor."

Thor turns his head and looks at them in the mirror again so he can see the way Loki is fingering him _just right_ and the blissful look on his face as he does it. 

"Loki, _please_ ," Thor moans and Loki gives him what he wants. He pulls his fingers out and then quickly slicks up his cock and slides in with one long stroke. They both moan as Loki's starts to fuck Thor and Thor can feel the softness of Loki's stockings every time his thighs smack against Thor's. 

Loki doesn't bother being gentle and Thor is grateful for it. After the way Loki got him all worked up, all he wants is for Loki to fuck him hard, and Loki seems more than willing to oblige. 

Loki grips Thor's hips roughly as he fucks him, every thrust pushing Thor forward and making his cock rub against the bed. Loki shifts his stance slightly and then starts fucking Thor even harder. He releases one hand from its iron grip on Thor's hip and uses it to roam all over Thor's body. He yanks at Thor's hair, slaps his ass, and strokes all over his garters and the tops of his stockings. All the while, Loki mutters a steady stream of filth about how stunning Thor looks in his underwear and how good he feels. 

Loki pushes Thor's face down into the bedsheets, forcing him to lift his ass up slightly so that Loki can really pound him into the mattress. It feels so good and Thor feels his toes curling with pleasure as he lets out muffled little moans. Loki yanks Thor's hair back until he's looking up again and when Thor glances over into the mirror, he can see the wrecked look on Loki's face.

"Thor, oh fuck _Thor_ ," Loki moans over and over again. 

"Do it," Thor chokes out. " _Do_ it, Loki."

Loki lets out a long, low moan and then his whole body shakes and Thor can feel Loki coming, slicking his insides. He collapses on top of Thor, panting heavily as his body calms down. After several moments, Loki pulls out and then helps Thor flip himself over onto his back, legs hanging off the bed. He cock is painfully hard and he feels empty as Loki's come drips down his thighs. He just needs something, _anything_ to fill him up again and make him come. But there's no need to worry because Loki never lets him down. Loki bends down and takes Thor's cock into his mouth and then shoves 3 fingers into Thor's slick hole. He pumps his fingers a few times and then makes Thor writhe and shout when he adds a fourth. Loki bobs his head up and down and fucks Thor hard and fast with his fingers, slick sounds echoing through the room.

"Loki, _oh fuck_ , Loki don't stop," Thor moans and the silk stockings feel so good on his skin as his legs tremble and he comes down Loki's throat.

***

  


Later, they lay in bed together, Loki's head resting on Thor's chest and their limbs all tangled up. Neither one of them had the heart to take off their stockings and garters, and Loki lets out a pleased little hum every time one of them shifts and their legs slide against each other. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Loki asks as he looks up at Thor, fingers casually stroking through Thor's hair.

Thor sighs happily. "More than I ever could have imagined. You've turned me into a deviant," he teases.

"Me?" Loki says with mock indignation. "If I remember correctly, _you're_ the one who started all this when you pulled my pants down in the kitchen. I maintain that this was all your idea, Thor."

Thor smiles and maybe he's just deluding himself, but in moments like these, Thor thinks it may be the best idea he's ever had. 


End file.
